


Who's on top?

by LadySomething



Series: The Joike Series [4]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySomething/pseuds/LadySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's the million dollar question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's on top?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made in 2011.

"So who's going to be on top?"   
In Mike's mind, it seems like the million-dollar question as he sat naked on the bed next to an equally naked Joel. He is unsure about the question. Sure, he wants to have sex with him. But he's not sure which man is the more dominant one.   
"Well… I don't know."  
"Look! A distraction!" Joel points something out on the wall.  
Without thinking, Mike turns around, "Where?"  
And that's the night Mike got attacked and pleasured by a man less than three-fourths of his body weight. Not that Mike was complaining or anything.


End file.
